A Life Changing Secret
by Legendoffun
Summary: Gwen thinks she is just a normal girl, until her father tells her a life changing secret. A few moments later, she is on the run for something that her father did 7 years ago. But what if she finds a silver glowing triangle on her left hand? And her friend has one too? Please read and review! I did the cover :D Story is unfortunately coming to a close.. the sequel will be out soon!
1. The Beginning

**Family Secrets**

** Summary**: 16-year-old Gwen, is Ganondorf's daughter, and she doesn't know that she will be the next evil for Hyrule. She also happens to inherit the triforce of power. Follow her through a journey of suspense, romance or fluff, and adventure as she tags along with her father's evil plans.

Chapter 1

** Gwen's P.O.V **

_I don't know why my father called me, but he sounded pretty serious. Lately, he seemed strange. He had just taken me out of Hyrule's school for some reason. But I don't want to try his patience, he isn't in the happiest mood. Sometimes, he just sends me into my room if I ask him something he doesn't want to answer then. Sometimes, he'll explain things to me. _

"Gwen, shouldn't you be hurrying along to your father?" asked my maid Tara

"Yes, but I'm just thinking before I enter. What if this time it isn't very important, or it is something about his past. He is always mumbling things about a Hero and Princess, but when I ask him what is going on, he scolds me and sends me to my room." I replied

**Tara's P.O.V**

_ Master Ganondorf had just ordered me to bring his daughter to him. He had this pleasant smile on his face, and seemed to have a great idea in mind. I'm dashed off to fulfill his orders. I never want to ever be on the wrong side of his hand. I entered Gwen's room and told her what he instructed me too. When she didn't answer, I repeated my question. _

"Mistress Gwen, your father wants to see you."

She replied, and told me a few of her troubles. I looked at her quietly, before she walked over and I was able to escort her into the living room. He smiled when I came in with her, and looked into her eyes happily.

"Gwen, you know you turn 15 in a few days," he started, "so I decided to tell you something important."

Gwen sat in her chair.

"Tara, you're allow to hear, as long as you promise not to tell anyone or thing about this conversation." He said staring at me.

"Of course -"

"No more of this 'master' title, you shall call me by my name, because you are now Gwen's Guardian." He interrupted.

I smiled happily.

A promotion! I thought. Little did I know that this was the hardest place in my life.

"Thank you... Ganondorf." I said quickly, before I took a seat next to Gwen.

"Gwen," he began,

"I'm sorry for all those times when I didn't answer your questions, I was just a bit frustrated."

"I could tell that Dad." she replied. "I'm going to tell your about my past... it's time you know the truth." I looked at Gwen as her face changed.

**Gwen's P.O.V **

_Past? The truth? Is it good, or bad? I wish I could tell by his expression. He looks like a weight is still on top of him. It's as if he is...stressed. Well, he's about to start, I can ask questions later. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Basically, I'm going to 'make up' part of Ganondorf's past. It is going to all be in italic, and will take the next chapter. So, I can't wait to see you next time!**


	2. Ganondorf's Past

**Author's Note: Here it is, all Ganondorf's point of view, and a few extras I made up. The last scene is from Twilight Princess. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Ganondorf constantly visited the castle, making sure no one was suspicious of his evil plan. As he thought, all was going well. He smiled evilly, before riding back to his home. He plopped on his chair and pulled out the ancient books and spotted the 'triforce'. It said that three goddesses had created the land, and an evil (Demise) was trying to destroy the white goddess (Hylia). He thought about it and figured that there was a fail safe called the triforce, and if someone were to get their hand on the pieces, his plan would fail. But what if someone opened the gate, and he was able to steal a piece? he smiled cruelly as he realize that there was a big chance. He was going to make someone suspicious, that way the would open the sacred realm to grab a piece of the triforce. Then, he would steal all the pieces or one. He got up and looked out the window. Beautiful Hyrule lay out before him. Just think, in a little while, he would own it all. He smiled and left the room. He sharpened his blade and strapped it against his waist. This blade was to end the unsuspecting king's life. And perhaps the princess'. _

* * *

_He felt the power surge through him. It was glorious. Now no one could stop him. He had just obtained the triforce of power. Unfortunately, he didn't suspect that two people had already seized the other pieces. He knew this was going to cost him a lot. He left the sacred temple and headed to his hidden army. They were going to burn Hyrule castle into ashes unless it could be made useful of. Ganondorf smiled wickedly at his minions under his will. Nothing should stop him._

* * *

_He couldn't believe it. A child managed to defeat him. Him, the wielder of Power defeated by a youth. He felt insulted. All this rushed through his mind as he disappeared into the Sacred realm. He was going to get his vengeance... one way or another. He studied the locks on his cell and spotted jailer before him. Using all the dark magic he could muster, he transformed the man into... Ghirahim! His new minion Ghirahim freed him and they escaped from the Sacred Realm's prison._

* * *

_He smiled evilly as he finished Midna off. No more pests, he thought, he rode off after the Hero and Zelda, ready to finish them off once and for all. This time, he would have all the pieces of the triforce, and no one would stop him. He wasn't suspecting to ger hit by an arrow that burned him. Light arrows? Where did they manage to get that! He wondered angrily as he quickly moved his steed to the left to avoid getting hit again. He quickly charged at the hero and princess, but Link moved in time to upset his balance. He felt another arrow pierce his skin, and a few more. He leapt of his steed and swung out his sword. Link leapt of his horse and swung violently. He managed to block a few slices, but some managed to give him a few cuts. He roared angrily and moved quickly forward to get Link off-balance, but Link rolled out-of-the-way just in time. He felt a few arrows pierce him again, and this time, he couldn't move. He closed his eyes when he saw Link lurch forward. Then, he felt some pain. It hurt for a while, until he woke up and realized that he was in a bed. His wounds were bandaged and Ghirahim was before him._

_"I managed to get you from that field before the princess did, my lord."_

_"Ah, Ghirahim you served me well. I'll repay you."_

_And at the word repay, he gave him part of the dark triforce. _

_He was able to steal it when he got the triforce of power, and know he had still two more pieces of the dark. He was going to get his vengeance... one way or another... and he would destroy Hyrule.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: I had to put in Ghirahim so Ganondorf could escape somehow. The part about him sharpening the blade is basically an idea that came to my head when people talk about King Daphne losing his life. Also, the last part I wrote is Ganondorf's point of view during the last battle of Twilight Princess ( you might have already guessed when I talked about Midna in that one). When there was a line between the italic words it was either: a change in the game world, something I made up, or just a random part. Anyway, Happy Fan fiction!**


	3. The Start of a Adventure

**Author's Note: Ok, the last chapter wasn't as long or as good as I hoped it would have been, so I must have been a bit tired. Anyway, I'd be happy to know if you have any ideas or questions, because you can always PM me. This chapter shall be better, because I have nothing else on my mind. Anyway, the story has to go on! ;)**

* * *

**(A Life Changing Secret)**

**Chapter 3**

**Tara's P.O.V  
**

_I didn't expect that he was going to tellus about his past. I didn't know that he was a 'threat' to Hyrule, just a person who had a bad past. Though I believe Gwen had a strange face on. She seemed surprised, angry, sorry, confused and sad. She just didn't seem to have enough words._

We heard a knock on the door.

"In the name of Hylia and Hyrule! Open the door and come out Ganondorf!" A angry voice shouted.

"Quick," he shouted, "go upstairs and get the trunk under my bed. In there it has a few bags, a sword, two daggers and a shield. Take it and use the back door!" He commanded as I ran upstairs after Gwen.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

When my dad finished talking, I was wondering why he hadn't told me before. All-of-a-sudden, I heard someone shout something about 'Hyrule' and 'come on out'. Dad ordered me to go upstairs, and I suddenly felt my legs carry me up the two flights of stairs as quick as I could manage. I spotted Tara following me, and we quickly rushed into the room. Tara pulled the trunk from under the bag, and quickly - and neatly - placed them on the floor. She handed me a dagger and the shield, while she held the sword and other dagger. She took one of the bags, and handed me the other. I quickly put on one of the black outfits and rushed to the back door. But Tara stopped me.

"Gwen, I see guards out this way!" she whispered, as we heard the door swing open.

"Then where can we get out?" I asked

"I know another way, follow me!" she said

I rushed after her as we wandered in the dark, inside the servant's quarters. She pushed her bed near us and opened a latch in the dim light from the windows. She grabbed a lantern and handed it to me. It had three triangles engraved on it. She grabbed the lantern from me and slipped underground.

"Gwen, put your feet on my shoulders, push the bed back in its place, and shut the latch!" she whispered.

I did as she said, as slipped down in the dark after her. I heard something make contact with iron, then I spotted Tara with the now lighted lantern.

"Come on, this way. I used this tunnel to go to the market when the elder servants sent me out of the kitchen."

"Oh, that is so very wicked Tara." I whispered, giving her a playful slap on the back.

"It isn't my fault, they accused me wrongly!" she whispered back. We came near a dead-end and I sighed.

"Now what?"

"This." Tara said as she pushed a rock into a hole. The stone boulder to my right moved a few inches, and then Tara moved it out-of-the-way. She pushed me on the other side of the stone, and then came over to me. She pushed the 'door' all the way shut and said, "we probably won't have to use that anymore," before turning off the lantern.

I wondered why, until I saw there was already light, and wind was brushing against my hair.

"You should probably change your appearance, Gwen." said Tara.

"Why?"

"Anyone would recognize you if you were one of your father's suits."

She handed me a black tunic, and then I quickly changed into it. It felt much comfortable, and then I strapped the dagger and sword around my waist. I put the bag back over my shoulder, and then readied herself to follow Tara.

"Gwen," Tara said.

"Yes?"

"I-I... never mind." she said quietly.

I looked away from her, before she grabbed my hand and rushed over to another place. I looked up and noticed that we were beneath something that had hay. Of course, it was the stable!

She opened a latch, and we were able to get inside. She rushed over to Midnight, my present from my father. A tear dripped down my face as I realize that I might not see my father again. Tara had just finished saddling her, before she said,

"Come on Gwen, we have no time to lose. If we don't hurry, they'll catch us."

I hopped on the back of the saddle, and made herself comfortable. As Tara made Midnight go, Gwen wondered where they were going... maybe to who knows where.

I watched the place I called home fade off into the distance.

_Why did this have to happen to me? Why is my father being taken away?_

Of course Gwen knew the answer to a few of these questions, because her father had basically just explained it to her.

Gwen, for the first time, noticed something on Tara's left hand.

_Why is there a triforce on Tara's **left **hand? And why do I have one as well? My life keeps getting stranger._

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was very interesting. Gwen and Tara have to run off right after Ganondorf tells them the 'truth'. And now Gwen is thinking ahead of time. Will she ever see her father again? What will happen to her? Where are they going? And why does she have the triforce on her left hand? Find out, in the next chapter of... A Life Changing Secret! Wait, that's not all. Just for a bit of humor, I'm going to let you see Ganondorf's point of view as he went to answer the door. Please note that it is an extra, and is an unofficial part of this story.**

**Ganondorf's P.O.V**

I heard the threat, and then quickly told them to rush upstairs. I went to the door and opened it.

"Does Zelda miss me?" I asked laughing.

"It's Queen Zelda to you, Ganondorf!" A brave knight objected.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Queen, Princess whatever. Where's Link? I rather see him take me then you wimps."

"We can beat you now!" They shouted as the pointed their swords at me.

I stared in anger as I saw what it was created out of... Hyla-stone. A sacred object that repels darkness and dark magic.

_Great, _I thought, as I realized the mistake I had just did.

I grabbed one the men and tossed him like a rag doll across my yard. The rest reacted by surrounding me. They tried to grab me and hold me down, but still having a 'tiny' piece of the triforce of power, I was still much taller and they weren't able to hold me.

_I hope Gwen and Tara have escaped before they notice that I was only covering their tracks. _

I punched one of the soldiers, and kicked another. They swung their swords aimlessly, panicking. I smiled evilly as I dodged all their moves. Suddenly, I felt someone cut my arm.

"Having trouble?" said a familiar voice from behind.

I turned around to meet... the Hero of Time!

* * *

**Ha ha, Link has arrived, and he is still as humorous as ever. You'll see him a bit later on, because I decided to make scene changes (were you see Ganondorf's P.O.V and Gwen/Tara's P.O.V). That way there is still more 'humor' and also still action. That way, the story is MUCH better from now on! Please review, and tell me how I did!**


	4. Getting Comfortable

**Author's Note: Well, last chapter was...interesting. The last chapter is one that I would keep on reading. OK, since I'm working on my other stories, I'll write at least 2 chapters every few weeks, or maybe a week. My schedule isn't that crowded, but I have enough work to do. Anyway, on with the story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Getting Comfortable**

**Tara's P.O.V**

_We arrived by a forest because Midnight was gasping for air. Probably tired. We had been riding for at least 4 hours. Anything that long could tire a horse. _

I made camp, by using a couple of things. A blanket, carpet, and pillow. I made it as comfortable as possible, while Gwen made a small tree house. I helped her, and it only took about 3 hours. It was big enough for two of us to sleep comfortably in. I put blankets on the wood to keep out the cold air. It now looked like a mini shack. I made sure that Midnight had a comfortable hiding place, then left to get firewood.

"I'll be back." I reassured when Gwen told me not to leave. "Remember, you still have the dagger and shield. If anyone passes by, keep silent."

She looked at me pleadingly, but knew it wouldn't work. She put all the supplies in the 'house' and shut the wooden latch. I tied the rope around another tree and walked off.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"I'm going to get firewood." Tara said.

"Please don't go, I don't know what could happen if you left!"

She assured me, and then walked away. I climbed up in our little home and shut the latch. I started to think.

_Why do I have a triforce on my hand? Why does Tara have a triforce on her hand as well? It's so weird. All these questions going thru my head, and no would happen if Dad never came back, or Tara disappeared while searching for firewood -_

I got cut off by a thunder-clap, and shivered. I grabbed one of the blankets and started thinking of one of the songs my mom used to sing to me when I was feeling sad, or couldn't sleep.

* * *

_"Honey, you don't have to be afraid of the dark. Your father wasn't, so you have nothing to be afraid of. Now go to sleep."_

_"Mom, what would I do, if something happened to Dad, but I couldn't help?"_

_"Fate and Future, they will tell you."_

_"What's that?"_

_"You mean who?"_

_"Well, they were your grandparents name. I wanted to name you Destiny, but your father objected. But don't worry about him, he probably had a bad day."_

_"Oh, but Mom, Dad seems to **always **be like that."_

_"Don't worry, now let me sing you to sleep."_

_"Ok."_

_"Dear descendant of **Fate **and **Future**,_

_never forget that time goes and flows_

_swiftly like an arrow, it goes through the wind with ease._

_Do not worry about the future, for time will pass_

_Destiny will-be-reveal-itself, without problems you should know_

_Time is like a river, same as the hero that flows_

_But don't worry about them, for the sun shall see, that sometime you will be safe,_

_with me..."_

* * *

I thought about it for a moment, she was right. What would I do without her precious melodies and memories.

**Ganondorf's P.O.V**

_They thrust me in the dungeon, and smiled wickedly. Without Link, they wouldn't have been able to complete that task._

"Ganondorf, where is the heir of your household." One of the knights asked.

"I don't know, maybe somewhere in this castle."

"Not believable, as soon as we got informed of your whereabouts, we traveled to your place and ransacked it. There is no evidence, but one of the maids knows that you had entrusted a secret to one of the servant girls."

"That maybe true, but she is no ordinary servant girl."

"We know your evil plans Ganondorf, where is the girl?" came a female voice.

I looked up and saw Zelda. The wicked woman with the triforce of wisdom. She had so much to learn from me when I get out of here.

"If you do not speak. We will _force _it out. Link, who do you think Ganondorf would entrust a deep secret to?"

"Perhaps, Ghiriham, but no one has heard of him for a while." Link said, polishing his shield.

"That is it, Link, you will look for the heir while I think of something. You're dismissed soldiers...besides you two, watch him, if he does anything strange, please call." Zelda said as she walked back up the stairs.

_She hasn't changed a bit. I'm just hoping that nothing goes wrong. I'm just hoping they don't know that Tara is an orphan, and that she wields the silver triforce of wisdom, Ghiriham has power, and my daughter Gwen has courage. They won't know unless someone told them. I'm hoping they don't plan on making me talk._

"Ganondorf, if you tell me, I'll let you have better food."

"So you can get promoted? No way! I'll give you sheets and a pillow, along with better food!"

"What are **you **talking about? I'll give you anything you could ask for!"

"Like my freedom?"

"Yeah! I mean no! Of course not!" He said, as he realized that Link had come downstairs

"Trouble?" the hero asked.

"Link, just the little child I wished I had ended a couple of years ago."

"Ganondorf, just the man I wish I **permanently **ended a couple of years ago."

We exchanged glares, before I looked away.

_Time will tell, just like Fate and Future. Anyway, I should get some sleep... by then, Tara will return..._

* * *

**Author's Note: We have the third chapter, and I'm excited! Wow, I've written so much (not really)! Tell me how I did, your reviews and comment help me like a band-aid to a cut. So, please review, enjoy life and... fanfiction! :D**


	5. Visions, Dreams, and Fates?

**Author's Note: Please don't be afraid to comment and tell me how I am doing. It is a great inspiration and help. I'm forgetting to update/send in new chapters because of my new hit stories, 'Camp Hyrule' (Legend Of Zelda) and 'The Wizard's Descendants' (Winx Club). I've also rewritten '3 Sisters' so it is now 'Skyward Princess', it seems like a promising story, so check it out! I'm so sorry for everyone who was waiting on a chapter but, you haven't reviewed so I figured...**

**Me: They probably won't mind if I didn't send them a chapter last week... or did I?**

**Thoughts: You don't want to forget about it!**

**Me: Right... no one has reviewed, but that doesn't mean I should write! **

**Thoughts: No one said it was terrible, maybe no one read it?**

**Me: Ok, I will try to remember to send it in today, or Saturday. OK?**

**Thoughts: You better! I know everyone likes 'Camp Hyrule' and all, but that doesn't mean you should not write this _perfectly good _story as well! Just because you don't have reviews doesn't mean you have to bug people about it! Maybe they want to see where the story is going before reviewing!**

**Me: You do have a point there...**

**Thoughts: Of course I have a 'point'! I'm your thoughts after all, the source of all this good 'triforce and magic' ideas! **

**Me: Ok, I'll totally remember to send in the chapter today!**

**Ok... maybe I wasn't thinking that, but I was thinking some of it. I just wanted some 'humor' in the author's note today. :D Enjoy, and review! :D **

_**There are two 'I's in efficiency, I'm watching you with them! ;D**_

**A classic for me**

* * *

**Tara's P.O.V**

_I honestly don't know why we are being hunted down, but I'm glad I finally picked up the fire wood. It was getting dark, and cold. Luckily, I arrived in time, before the rain started. Or a down pour at least. I went into the 'cabin' and discovered that Gwen was sleeping soundly, and she was safe. I shuffled through my bag, and pulled out a journal. I wrote about what happened, and asked myself some questions. Why hadn't I told Ganondorf that there was a triforce on my hand. And why hadn't I realized Gwen had one as well. Maybe time will tell..._

**Gwen's P.O.V**

_When I woke up, Tara was back. It was getting chilly, and I could hear something go 'pat tat pat' over head. I figured out that it was raining, and Tara was by the doorway, with her strange book out, and she was writing in it. It only reminded me more, that I left my journal back at home during the 'frenzy'. I never had time to retrieve it. I sighed deeply, then finally decided to break the silence._

"Who do you think, Tara, is hunting us?"

She stared at me, the piercing look of dismay and sadness.

"Probably everyone. The gorons, zoras, maybe even village children." She replied miserably

"I don't think they would -"

"hush, I hear someone."

_I honestly don't hear anyone. Now Tara is handing me the bags, and telling me to get ready to get out of here. At least I didn't get comfy, and actually was ready for something like that._

I peeked out from the side door, and practically screamed, I whispered angrily to Tara,

"Someone is taking Midnight!"

Tara nodded, and then slid outside. I followed, seeing she had signaled me to follow. She had her bow readied, and her target was the man who was talking to our horse. He had dirty brown hair, blue eyes... no...it couldn't be... The Hero of Time! I nearly squealed at Tara to run, but it was too late, she fired the arrow. Surprisingly, it didn't hit Midnight...nor did it hit _him_.

"Come on Tara, let's get out of here!" I screamed as I whistled to Midnight. He rushed over to me, and I mounted quickly. Tara followed, and I rushed us away from the sight. I thought we were safe... but oh, how people can think fast, and not know the real problem. He was following us, and he looked pretty... angry. He rode swiftly, and in a few moments, he was beside us. He had his sword out, and readied to swing at Midnight. I veered him to the left, and avoided damage to our speed, and my horse. "Tara, prepare an arrow, and fire at that horse!" I commanded. Tara nodded, and pulled out the crossbow. She fired a few shots, which I must say, were very clumsy. I frowned, as my perfect shot, managed to hit a tree, and not the hero. We were dead, unless a miracle happened. And a miracle did happen. Light flashed everywhere, and I noticed that Midnight had disappeared, and me and Tara was on a big, black and terrifying bird. It had a silver triforce 'embedded' on its head, and it flew swiftly above the forest we were going through. I was rather surprised. How did this happen. Tara seemed to be thinking the same thing, as we flew to a mountain. We landed inside of a cave, which quickly became lighted with Tara's torches. I wanted to say something, but I was awfully tired for some reason. Tara was as well. I laid down, and saw the bird cuddle next to me.

* * *

_Gwen darling, what did I tell you, about playing jokes on the maids?_

_I... know, but it was really funny._

_It was not funny, you got them into a lot of trouble for something so foolish._

_I know mom, but why was it bad? And why do you have that strange silver necklace on?_

_Gwen darling, it is not silly, it is actually something that you have inherited, just like... Gwen sweetie, I have to go._

_Mom, why?_

_I have to go now, Fate and Future will watch after you._

_Mom...wait!_

* * *

_I awoke, feeling dizzy, and confused. I thought we were trying to escape the Hero of Time? And now, we are in a lighted cave?_

I glanced around the room, and spotted Tara sleeping soundly.

_I wonder what she is dreaming about..._

I looked out from the cave, and noticed that we weren't incredibly high, but high all the same. It was strange. I kept having that dream, ever since my dad told me that my mother died after she left. I always wondered what truly happened to her, and why she gone. I wondered why I had strange dreams, and no could explain them to me. I even wondered why my mom told me that 'Fate and Future' were watching over me. Weren't they like the same thing?

**Tara's P.O.V**

_I woke up, feeling confused, dizzy, and weak. My strength seemed drained, and I was too tired to move. I even wondered why I had these visions. It was two people, cradling me, rocking me back and forth. And then I see smoke, fire, flames. I heard piercing screams, and then I was seized, and placed at a door. A woman picks me up, cares for me, watches over me, and then she disappears. She never returns. I am forgotten. I was taken from my home. I was left as a maid. I became a guardian. And still, I never knew where or who I came from. My life is a dream, and nothing has reassured me. I see a triforce on my hand, I still wonder if I was born in a clan, dreams seem fake and reality not true, and forever I am wondering... who is the girl I am?_

I looked at Gwen, who seemed to look at me. I stared back at her. But then she looked away. Why does she always do that?

* * *

**Author's Note: There it is, the chapter you might have waited for. It was really good, I must say. Something I was proud of. By the way, why don't you read 'Camp Hyrule'? It is something I _am _really proud of. See you next time!  
**

**Love writing, love fan fiction!**


	6. Flying Away (Pt 1)

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. And I am happy that there is a follower, and two favorites :D Let's begin. (Remember, I might just change the rating.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Tara's P.O.V**

_I waited... I was thinking of all the weird dreams I had. The visions, but they seemed blurry, so I thought of something else. I couldn't remember why I tried to avoid my 'visions' but it seemed like they haunted me... they were like nightmares. I tried to forget them, and think of something... something new...happy. But nothing came, I was in complete darkness. I seemed faint, but then I saw light...  
_

* * *

"Tara...Tara wake up." A voice said

It appeared, that I fell asleep, and was dreaming again. It was night-time, and Gwen was shaking me awake.

"Ugh...let me sleep..." I mumbled

"But we have to go, I'm sure they spotted us fly into this cave."

"Who?" I said, between a yawn. "who spotted us?"

"Why, the hero of time and his...army?" Gwen replied, uncertain that they would hear her.

"Ok, fine, we'll go." I said, packing up everything. My arms seemed to ache, and my head throbbed. I felt a bit light-headed, as if I was sick. Actually, I felt like my body was on fire. Burning flames. Flames. It hurt. I could feel it. The heat. I was sitting around, when Gwen told me we should go to Ghirahim. "Before we go, we should wear disguises, for when we need to sneak in." She put on a red mask, outlined in back, a red tunic, black boots, a red and black shield, red and black bow with a red quiver full of black arrows. She also wore a black ribbon tied around her waist, which had her satchel and dagger strapped to it. I followed in similar fashion. I just wore white instead of red. In fact, I didn't really recognize her, until she called my name. "You look... awesome Tara." She said, smiling for once. "It isn't Tara, we can't call each other that, I'm White Phoenix, and your Red Cardinal, and we probably have to say we are travelers, not from here." I replied grimly, I wasn't a fan of disguises, but this was an exception, we had no choice in the matter. We had to stat alive.

Gwen, er, Red Cardinal, got on Midnight, and I followed on the back. We were ready to go now. "You think we should go see Ghirahim first?" she asked. "Of course, that is the most logical."

* * *

**Ganondorf's P.O.V**

_They talked about the most logical solutions to finding my heir. Of course they knew I had a daughter, and I was happy when the guards reported that they hadn't come back home...or what was left of it. Times seemed grim, and I was sure I couldn't stay in this cell forever. Ever since I had lost all of my triforce power, I was weaker. _

A guard, wearing a sword, walked over to my cell and opened the door. "You have permission to use the cellar's meadow." He said gruffly, grabbing me and pushing me forward. I was rather glad to exit the now-stuffy jail cell. When I entered the meadow with the guard behind me, it was no better. It was an underground meadow, there was no sunshine, and I hadn't been able to shave in a while. There was a shallow bathing pool, small cafeteria, and the jail dormitory. It wasn't pleasant at all, I was just hoping that Gwen was safe, or I would never forgive myself. I quickly washed up in the pool, and changed into a fresh pair of cell 'tunics'. It wasn't silk, nor cotton, but something that stayed cold. Like my heart. It was very inspiring.

"Say, would you deliver a message to the princess for me?" I asked, acting slightly innocent

"Is it important for finding your heir?" He asked

"Oh yes... when I have power restored together, your bl, er, death will be in Link's hands... _her _death." I said smiling wickedly

The guard jumped back, utterly frightened, and rushed off. I smiled. This would give me enough time to think of something. I then realized it.

"Mari, dark fairy of evil, come out and show yourself."

A fairy like the dreadful Navi, flew out, but instead of blue, glowed a blackish red color.

"Find my daughter and tell her where I am, and tell her this *whisper, whisper* now go."

The evil fairy nodded, before using her wings to fly outside...in to the night. She might get caught because she glows. Oh dreadful night. She'll get caught.

Finally, the guard came back, angry, and pushed me back into my cell. Inside was a hay bed, small desk, bowl of water, and a curtain. That was for private things you needed to do. And the cell, it reeked of dead mice and sewer water. I wished I was the fairy, so I knew what was going on outside. If only I could reach them...

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

_We flew off into the clouds, after I managed to urge Midnight to fly again. I guess she wasn't used to her wings, and I wasn't used to flight. So what we did was fly low enough to the ground to spot things easily, but high enough not to get hit by arrows. Which was a good idea. We were flying for a while, when we finally spotted Ghirahim's house ahead. It looked like he was waiting with a big bonfire to signal us._

"I see the house." Tara said

I smiled, it would be a joy to see Uncle Ghirahim again. But then I gasped. There was no bonfire...the _house _was on fire. And there were hylian guards everywhere. And then I saw it. My uncle...being dragged away, and pushed into a wagon...it was to late.

"We can't land there." Tara said sadly, "we need to go somewhere safe, somewhere they don't know about."

I nodded, and directed Mid away from the burning house. The burning memories. Everything. The house's ashes. The deadly smoke.

"I know a place." I said, following my memories, my father took me there enough times for me to remember, but secretly, so no one else knew. We headed west, toward Kiri Woods and the Death Range Mountains. _No one would go there_, I thought, _no one but Dad and me...and Tara._

* * *

**Author's Note: A sad chapter. Ghirahim was dragged away, and now they have nowhere to go...or do they? Next chapter brings in the evil fairy, and maybe a... rescue mission? Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to _Dragonauthor89_ and _darth jennab_ for favoring my story. It makes me motivated to send in the chapters more often! - Legend of Fun - **


	7. Flying Away (Pt 2)

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 7, can't wait til Chapter 11.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

**Gwen's P.O.V**

_I knew if we started a jail break, then it will distract the guards while we go for my dad. At least, that's what I hope.  
_

"OK, White Phoenix. I need you to go through the files about my dad and bring it to me. I'll be checking the cells secretly, dressed up as a guard. We need to get in, check the files or records, map out the area, find out where the queen is, find my dad, and get out. We need to start to Hyrule now."

I grabbed all the stuff, and packed them in a neat fashion. In Tara's satchel was, her weapon, rope, dagger, shield, paper, pen, rock, paper clip, first aid kit, small emergency food pack, and a slingshot. In mine is, my weapon, dagger, shield, rope, map, whistle, sword,emergency food packet, and a first aid kit. It wasn't very different, but I knew we would have to carry different things. The only problem was how to communicate. Everything was packed, but we couldn't leave until an hour because Midnight's wing was cold. We tried warming it, but Phoenix estimated that it wouldn't warm to the right temperature until at least our lunch. I knew it was a little chilly, but I didn't know it would affect any of us. I was hoping that it wasn't to cold.

About an hour later, Midnight had got warmer, and we were ready to go. Phoenix got on, and then I did, but I stopped, because I thought I spotted a red glow in the distance. It got closer and closer. I think I know what it is. I rushed off and ran toward it, spotting Tara's surprised face. When the light was only a few feet away from me, I grabbed it in my fist. It was cold, and it squirmed.

"Let me go!" It squeaked, "I met no harm to any of you!"

"Who are you?" I said, opening my fist to show the creature. I realized it was a fairy.

"Mari!" It squeaked back

_Mari. Mari... Mari!_

"Mari, it's you!" I said happily, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I thought it was... well, something else."

"It is me, your father sent me to get you!" Mari squeaked, standing up in my hand. "Burr, it's chilly here. Can I go in your pocket and explain on the way? I've flown for hours, through rain or shine."

"Doesn't that hurt your wings?" I asked

"Yes, but it was important. Your father is in Hyrule Castle's dungeon, and he needs you to get him out of there!"

I nodded, and stuck her in my pocket. I walked back to Tara, and explained that I knew Mari as my fairy, but she usually flew with my father. I also explained about her journey. Then I got back on Midnight, we needed to go quickly. Are plans were already made, and I didn't like to wait any longer.

* * *

**Ganondorf's P.O.V**

_I feel like she got there in time, if only I knew for sure._

I walked around the jail cell, and sat back on the 'hayloft' for my makeshift bed. I managed to steal a few things from the guards without them noticing. I got someone's key, a schedule, and a dull sword. The first thing I did with the cell was organize it. The bed was made up, the desk was organized, and everything else. I also made sure that my stolen items were hidden from the cell cleaners.

It had been several hours since I last had my meal of beans and pork fat, but I didn't really care as much. I went back to the chair and sat down. There was a piece of chalk, which was usually used to count your days in jail, that is, only if you want to make them longer. I shuffled back and forth in the chair, for it was cold, and I couldn't stand up as tall, because my cell was inconveniently short. I crawled to my bed and laid down. It might take Gwen and Tara forever to get here.

Suddenly, I saw from the corner of my eyes, someone get flung in the cell next to me. It was... _Ghirahim?! _I thought no one knew where he lived, but then again, they knew where I lived...somehow. But that wasn't it. A woman was thrust into the cell in front of me, and she started to weep.

"_I knew nothing of it. My dear darling, where could she be?_" She wept on and on about her sorrows.

"It isn't your fault if your child is missing." I said

"What would you know?!" She shouted angrily, "you're just a heartless tyrant w-w-who knows nothing about family! You were made from darkness, darkness has no parents, and neither do you!"

"I had parents, I had children, and I used to have friends. It is _you _who does not understand." I replied, rolling over on my bed.

"My _Tara_, my dear sweet baby, I knew you were somewhere! Where are you!?" She wailed.

_Tara?! What does that woman know about Tara? Why is she here?_

I rolled over, knowing nothing could be accomplished tonight, my questions would just have to wait. Wait until she got used to me. And I to her. A moment later, I served soup.

"Funny why you hylians consider soup a comfort food," I spoke, "because I don't feel very comfortable."

The soldier merely ignored me, and left to serve the other prisoners. But he didn't fix Ghirahim food. After I had got a good share, I knocked on the walls.

"Ghirahim?" I asked

"Ganondorf... what it is?"

"You hungry?" I asked

"No."

I knew that probably wasn't true, for his stomach grumbled just then, and that's what made me give him the rest of my soup.

"Thanks."

"It was my privilege." I replied, rolling back on my bed and falling asleep.

* * *

**Tara's P.O.V**

_We were flying above the forest for a few hours, and it was silent. I however, was pondering about this weird vision I had._

_..._

_"Go to sleep dear child, - and - watches you well."_

_"Because..."_

_There was a long pause, and the child was placed in a basket, and then covered slightly. It was handed a necklace, and then kissed on the forehead.  
_

_"Tara... good-by."_

_And then the sound of creaky wheels were heard, and the baby spotted the small house a distance away, and then, fire. Smoke. Flames. Where did she come from? Who was she?_

_..._

_I awoke again, because I felt something cold on my cheek. It was actually a thin layer of ice on my face, which I wiped off with the back of my hands. It was freezing cold, and I had no idea where we were.  
_

"Gw- er - Cardinal, where are we?"

"In the ice region, but no matter, this is just a different route toward Hyrule. The... _un-cross-able_." She replied, a smile on her face, "and just think, we are the ones making it... _cross-able_."

I shuddered, trying to keep my balance, and keep warm. It was freezing. The temperature only seemed to drop as we descended, until we landed on a snowy bank. I was a little disappointed, for we flew short hops.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Midnight's a little tired, I'm letting her gain her strength back." Red Cardinal replied, getting off, and motioning me to do the same.

I shivered as I touched the ground, but was glad the fabric we were wearing was padded in the inside, and was a wind-breaker fabric. It was cozy, but the wind-breaker didn't stop nothing from touching my face. My cheeks were pale, and my lips a slight pink. I tucked them back inside my mouth, trying to keep them warm. It was getting colder, and I hoped Gwen had a good camp ground for the night. It was dark. Finally, we arrived at a small cave, which was just big enough for the three of us. It was half way covered with a stone. Midnight went in first, then Gwen, and I came in last.

Midnight immediately laid down the in the middle of the room, while Gwen and I put a thin blanket over the opening. Then Mari flew out of her pocket, and illuminated the room. I dropped down next to Midnight, and Gwen followed. Mari plopped down upon Gwen's head, and fell asleep. But I couldn't really sleep. I shifted a blanket over me, and snuggled next to Midnight.

'_Why do I always remember the flames and fire, but not their faces? Why not? Why can't I recall them?'_ My mind always recalled the two blank words.

Who was it? I guess I would find out really soon... I could feel it.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Response to reviews below.**

**SkyKly **- Thanks! It's going to end somewhere...unexpected. Glad you like it!

**darth jennab **- I'm glad you like when I write about Link, it might turn out to be little Link one shots or what not. The silver triforce hasn't been mentioned yet so far, but I might explain that in a different story, and who wielded it over the years. I wasn't thinking it was after Ocarina of Time, I was more of on the Twilight Princess side, but either way is fine (besides the fact that I haven't played or watched all the walk-through of Ocarina of Time). I'm thinking it is about a few years after an adventure Link had, and Zelda is still alive. I don't know much about Lorule, and I hope someone can tell me what game it is from, or I'll just search it up on Zelda wiki. I'm glad you like the story!

**Author's Note (2): Anyway, please leave a review, because I will reply to them as long as I haven't sent in the next chapter before it came. If you want me to tell you about the silver triforce story and history, please review!**


	8. A Secret Explained?

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 8, I am hoping it isn't very late. My story has come to a total of 7,000 words (excluding this chapter), and I'm excited! Whoop whoop!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Ganondorf's P.O.V**

_The food...ok...the guards...annoying...Link? I wish he was dead._

I rolled on my hayloft bed, and stared out of the prison doors. The woman in the cell was staring at the lock angrily.

"I don't deserve to be here," she said bitterly, "I want to find my daughter, and this is only making it longer..."

"Who are you looking for?" I asked

She stared at me and sighed, "my daughter, she has to be about 16 now. She left when she was a year old, and vanished after a house fire where I was staying. Everyone said she wasn't dead, and I've asked anyone if they let a baby in their house during that week, but they either scoffed, laughed, didn't believe me, didn't remember, or just said no."

"What week?" I asked

"The weekend before Midsummer." She replied, a tear, drizzled on the floor and let a tinkle go through the room. It was amazing that I heard it. In fact, Ghirahim should have heard it.

"Midsummer..." I mumbled, "there was a child who was let in a week later. Or at least, was revealed in the house a week later."

"Really!" She said, standing up in her cell, "is it a girl?"

"Oh yeah...it was a girl..."

"Why would she be at your house?" She asked, sitting down and staring bitterly at me

"An old woman said she found an infant at her door, but she wasn't able to take care of it so she dropped it off at -" I stopped, seeing a guard approach

"No talking." He said, walking up to my cell

" Yep, 'no talking' isn't really necessary." I said, trapping his head in between the cell bars, and gagging him. I tied him there, and stole the keys, armor, and at last, his weapon. I unlocked the cell door, dragged him inside, and stuffed him in the hay. I grabbed my stuff, and unlocked the woman's and Ghirahim's cell. She handed me a bag she had woven out of hay, and I stuffed everything besides the weapons in there. I handed her a dagger, and Ghirahim a chain. I heard a bell start ringing, and I knew they discovered we had escaped. We rushed around the corners until we came to the cafeteria. I thrust the chain in the window, and tried to escape. But someone pulled me down and knocked Ghirahim out. The woman screamed, and then I felt someone hit me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, and grunted.

I spotted the green tunic. I tried to fight back, but standing up was a difficulty. I tried to move, but guards had grabbed my arms and started pinning me down, and then everything went black.

* * *

**Tara's P.O.V**

_I woke up, spotting Tara getting ready. I got up and readied to leave as well. Today, we were going to free her dad._

I made sure everything was in its place. I put the rations in a secure place, and cleaned everything. In the end, we had two big bags. I took one, and the other was Gwen's. Everything we would need, plus extras was inside. I sharpened my sword with a rock, and felt a hunch.

_Someone I know will show up...and not just Ghirahim or Ganondorf. Someone I knew before I was there..._

I stared outside, and saw it was a cloudy day.

"We should move, before we get caught in a storm." I said, getting on Midnight. Gwen nodded, led Midnight out of the cave. She got on, and then we flew off. It was weird as we flew in the direction we were flying away from at first. It was going to be long, and I started dosing off.

...

_She's a darling, why would we leave her for our journey? I don't trust her with the others._

_You have to know that she could be in danger if she came with us as well._

_I know... but she isn't any safer here._

_Stop protesting against my plans. It would be harder to smuggle her out of her own...home...country..._

_I know, but we need to take her now. Come on._

...

I woke up after that short dream, and noticed we barely had gone anywhere. I yawned, and fell back asleep.

...

_Tara, you're supposed to mop the floors, not 'skate' on the floors!_

_I'm sorry miss..._

_I'm sorry is never enough! You will clean the cellar, and you shall not eat -_

_Don't act so cruel to her Marilyn. She is just learning, and as for not eating, you shall not eat, she will be my daughter's playmate, and I do not want to hear any more of this 'discipline'. _

...

I woke up, and noticed we were flying through a mountain range. I yawned again, and dozed off.

...

_Hi! I'm Gwen! What's your name?_

_Tara..._

_Nice to meet you Tara! Do you want to play outside? Or play on the swings? Or better yet, slide down the banisters?_

_Sure!_

_Two girls about 7 years old run all the way up the stairs and look at the long, stable, and swirling banister._

_Come on! It'll be fun!_

_They both get on, and slide down slow at first, then pick up the pace, screeching yells and shouting. They are approaching the bottom, when they crashed into Marilyn._

_Tara! You go to your room right this minute! I'm sorry she pushed you down the banister mistress..._

_She didn't push me down, I insisted that we go down together! It was so much fun!_

_...Later..._

_Gwen, I told you not to do that at all! Tara, I expected you to tell her to play in her room, sliding on banisters is dangerous!_

_I-I-I'm sorry sir. I will not eat tonight. I will sleep outside, I will -_

_No, you will eat tonight, you will eat inside, but you will learn to be a young woman, and rub that elegance on Gwen._

_O-ok sir..._

...

I woke up, and noticed that we were descending not far from a village.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

_We landed by a forest, where I planned to stop. It was getting dark. I made a large tent inside a cave, and settled down. Tara looked exhausted._

"Tara, are you alright?" I asked, looking at her

"Yeah, I'm just hungry...and thristy...and sleepy."

"Well, dinner is outside, get it before it gets cold." I replied, finishing up my food. I put the bowl down, and snuggled in my sleeping bag. She looked at me for a moment, and went out. It seemed that Tara had softened on the 'stiff and quiet' type to the 'satisfied and talkative'.Well, not exactly.

I watched her put away the food and feed Midnight, before leading her in, and lighting the lantern. The cave was like a two roomed house. One above, one below. Our beds were upstairs, and the kitchen/stable was below. Tara closed the cave with a boulder that she or I would move in the morning. Ironically, there was a hole the size of a window upstairs. I put my sleeping bag there, and went to sleep.

...

_Fate, Future...don't forget Gwen. It is important that you know I'm leaving, and I might not come back..._

_Why? _

_Because...there's no time, I have to go Gwen, they're _**_here_**_._

_The woman runs out of the room, and outside. Nearing the forest, she disappeared. A bit later, the house is searched but they didn't find who they were looking for. They grunt in dissatisfaction, and leave. Gwen cries, knowing that her mother would never come back. They would find her, and then she would be put to death. Why did they want her anyway...?_

* * *

Gwen tossed and turned, mumbling words. 'Why? No don't leave me!'

She awoke, sweating, and panting. Another nightmare, and another time she woke Tara up.

"What is it?" Tara says, looking across the dimly lit room, to see Gwen's shaking frame.

"Why do I keep having these dreams about 'Fate and Future'? Why did they want my mom? Why?"

"You know Gwen, I think I remember something from a couple of years ago. I looked at a portrait, and underneath, it read: 'Fate and Future, our relatives... Fate died in a fire.' But my memories always started with people talking and fires. I think it is a connection."

"That..."

We looked at each other and said, "that Future is alive, and that -"

We gasped, but I stared at Tara and smiled. I told her good night, and rolled over.

* * *

**Author's Note: Future is alive and that... What? Oh, wait next chapter to reveal, the next chapter called 'the seal' :P I hope you liked it and please review! Reviews get answered next chapter as well! Oh, and in a few chapters they will go to Hyrule's dungeon. You can wait until then right? Please review! Ok, bye!**

**- Legendoffun -**

**Chapter 7 Review Replies...**

**SkyKly - I'm glad you liked the last chapter :D You want to hear about the history of the silver triforce? A bit of that will be explained in the next few chapters, but the full history maybe explained in a different fan fiction :P Tara's visions are weird, but sometimes I only do that because if I continued with her point of view, it would take up all my time XP Thanks for reviewing!**

**darth jennab - Thanks for explaining about Lorule :D As for Mari, she reappears in the next chapter, and if you like, she might be explained in the new fan fiction I am working on 'Just An Average: -'. Well, the title will come out later, as soon as I finish the Wind Sorceress and this story, (which is already coming to a close *gasps*)... but, it isn't stopping that quick...epilogues will be out after the last chapter :) I said epilogues because (S.P.O.I.L.E.R!) they will be going separate ways :'( or I will change the ending :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**~ To have an answer to your review, please comment in the review box that is located at the end of this chapter. Thank you ~ **

**XP 'See you later!'**


	9. Entering The Castle From the 'Basement'

******Author's Note: Hope you liked the last chapter :D Now let's begin.**  


* * *

******Chapter 9**

******Gwen's P.O.V**

_I woke up the morning hearing a faint melody. I didn't exactly know what instrument it was, but someone was singing. _

I got up and looked down the stairs of the cave and saw Tara singing, a song that sounded slightly familiar. I smile crept to my face when I entered. She stopped when she noticed me in the corner of my eye.

"Good morning Gwen," she said, getting up and walking outside to make breakfast. "You should get dressed."

I went back upstairs and changed into my Red Cardinal outfit and strapped my dagger around my waist. I put my mask on and put my satchel over my shoulder. I strapped my quiver against my waist, and put the bow over my shoulder. I didn't look like a mess, it was pretty neat, and I was armed. Mari's red light quivered slightly when I picked her up, but then she just flew down the steps. I cleared out the room and tied it to Midnight's saddle [or bird saddle]. I took a glance at my left hand and noticed how it shimmered. Upstairs was cleaned out, but Midnight would not go farther with the weight. I told Tara that we would have to leave the extra things here. I made the upstairs comfortable and neat, then sealed it with a wood plank. I went down the stairs and tried to make the saddle as tight and light as possible. Mari fluttered over head.

"Mari, why don't you watch Tara and make sure she doesn't get hurt." I said

"Oh, ok then. I'll be outside _if _you need me." She replied, flying outside. I cleared out the downstairs area, and urged Midnight outside, it finally left, and I was able to sweep the floor. It was now clean, and I grabbed Tara's satchel, dagger and other weapon before sealing the cave temporarily.

"Tara, we need three meeting points," I said, picking up a stick and tending the fire, "the first should be the field, the second the forest, and the last here."

"That's a good idea," she said, marking the meeting places with a smear of mud that dried up easily, "here." I took it from her hands and placed it in my satchel before handing her own.

"After this meal, we clean up the area and make no traces, then we fly to Hyrule Field, hide Midnight there, and then walk to Castle Town."

I nodded, and started eating breakfast of bread and meat [which I couldn't even name]. I cleaned up, and put the pots and forks inside on a shelf. I then sealed the entrance and got on top of Midnight. Tara followed. I got Midnight to start flying, as soon as Mari was in my pocket. We flew into the sky, but low enough to breathe easily and spot Hyrule Field. It took us a little while to fly from the cave, before we got toward the forest and/or meeting point.

* * *

**Ganondorf's P.O.V**

_They put us deeper in the jail because of our attempt. I shared a cell with Ghirahim, and now I could see him face-to-face. He didn't look so good._

"Listen, this plan can work if you would stop moping," I called to the woman next to our cell, "we will wait here, I sent my messenger Mari to bring help, they will come in a bit, and since Mari hasn't returned, I guaranteed she is with them."

"So you did send that '_devil fairy_'," a voice said from the dark. I then noticed a blue light flying, which happened to be that cursed, annoying, short-tempered and pestering fairy, Navi. "I should alert Link at once." She said, flying away [upstairs I presume].

I growled, and moved back into the hayloft bed. For a jail cell, I had made it incredibly neat and comfortable. A small torch was the only source of light down here.

"I wonder when they are coming, because if they went inside my home they will get ambushed." Ghirahim said, touching his forehead lightly, "this room is making me sick."

"It's a magical essence of good magic." The woman replied, "or, in simpler words, draining the bit of magic you have left."

"Crud, I was trying to save up." I growled, looking at the dim window that allowed us to see the 'pleasure gardens' for the jail.

"Why would they even waste money like that for jailed people like us? They think they can make us good?" Ghirahim growled, looking at the window angrily, "there is no way I can turn good without being killed by someone when I leave this jail."

I chuckled, "at least you won't die in the cell, it isn't very pleasant."

"More pleasant than the princess, and her blasted knight." Ghirahim spat

"Chill." The woman replied, "I still have magic, it is good magic, so this air is helping me. If you will reunite me with my daughter I shall give you some."

"I promise she will come before the full moon." I said, wanting the magic, "but will it have side effects?"

"A few." She replied, "but you don't need it, to concerned for your own health, ey?"

I growled slightly before replying, "I was making sure it wouldn't poison my friend here."

"It won't, I will give it to both of you..."

A silver light flashed, and I blinked a few times before feeling energy soar through my veins. I could feel the magic coming back. It felt good.

"It will only last four sunrises," she replied, "after that, you are powerless."

"Thank you for helping us, we shall free you in return, but let's wait a moment before we use it, I haven't tried magic in a while."

"Ah, a good choice," she replied, settling against her hayloft, "I am going to rest."

* * *

**Tara's P.O.V**

_I watched the clouds fly by us in the morning. We had gotten up before sunrise, and now the sun was almost all the way in the sky._

I whistled through the breeze a gentle melody, one I thought my mother most have sung.

"_Joyful melodies bring good dreams, twilight shines through the stars, you may not see who you are... but time will come along with Fate..."_

Most of the songs I remembered always had the word 'Fate' or 'Future' and they always sounded like people.

_Were they?_

I suddenly felt us decrease to an empty plain or field, and noticed that Hyrule Castle wasn't very far. We were here. We landed gently, before hiding Mid by a small forest. We then started our walk.

"Let's put on these cloaks, and don't say anything to people." Gwen replied

I nodded, and put on the black cloaks I had made while we stayed at the cave. It fit snugly, and we walked quickly toward Castle Town.

..._30 minutes later_...

We entered the town which was buzzing with excitement about some news I couldn't make out. It was something like, 'that tyrant is finally in jail' and 'they got his partner'. I then figured out [after looking at the Castle Chronicle] that is was about Gwen's father being put in prison, and how he had tried to escape. I growled inwardly and quickened my pace, which Gwen followed, hearing every word. It took us a while to wiggle through the market before we got into an alley. Finally, we could breathe. I let out a sigh, and then trotted in the alley way. I lit a lantern and passed it to Gwen as I tried opening a sewer vent. It took some tries before it gave in, and then I slid down. Gwen handed me the lantern before I touched the floor. She followed likewise.

"Ok, we are in the sewer, and the castle should be north-west. Which is...over there." Gwen said, lighting her lantern and walking in front of me. We went through twisting pathways, and jumped over gaps that were filled with sewer water. I saw someone's earrings in the water and nearly hurled my breakfast.

_I should have eaten **way **earlier..._

Gwen stopped at one of the vents and pulled out an arrow. She tied a rope to it, and shot across the darkness. I thought she was mad until I heard '_tink_'. The sound of metal hitting wood. She then put her lantern around her waist and motioned me to follow. I did, and slid into the darkness until I hit my face into something. _Wood_. I found Gwen nearby, who pulled out a lock pick, and was trying to open a door I hadn't noticed. I walked over to it and kicked it once. Then again. Then three times. I finally kicked it down, and we walked in. I blew out my lantern, and so did Gwen. We put it back around our waist, and crept up a staircase.

_This must have been the entrance and exit to were their trash goes..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Eww! They went in by the trash entrance *shows disgusted face* I'm sorry girls, but you can't just waltz in the main entrance. **

**Gwen: Why not?**

**Me: You would get killed...**

**Tara: Or the guards would...**

**Me: Yeah, but they don't deserve to die... yet *evil laugh***

**Gwen: *shakes head* I just want to hang the knight and the princess!**

**Me: Woah! Don't kill everyone you see [besides the towns people]!**

**Gwen: What ever...  
**

**And now *drum roll* it is time to...answer those beautiful reviews! Woo!**

**SkyKly - **_I'm glad you like Tara :) I'm also glad you liked the flashbacks and Mari the fairy ;) The 'Silver Triforce Hysteria' is coming out in a little while, I have to end all my other stories *yeah, but not a few of them *yet* * I had to leave you on a cliffhanger or the story would be to obvious *snickers slightly* And the next chapter is here ;)_

**Author's Note (2): Please review!  
**


	10. Down The Stairs-2-Save, Up the Stairs 2?

**************Author's Note:** I have now 10,000 words, and 10 chapters! I can see that I have made my story better than it was when I started. The story will be coming to a close in about 6-to-11 chapters, but I will write the prologue!  


* * *

******Chapter 10**

******Tara's P.O.V**

_We entered in silently, trying to not get attention. I watched a couple of guards walk past our hiding spot, not even hearing us breathe. I silently breathed a sigh of relief. Gwen pinched me, which meant to keep quiet. I nodded, and walked silently after her, wandering through dark passage ways. Trying to find the dungeons. I bet most people would be trying to find the exit, not the dungeons. But we needed to find Ghirahim and Ganondorf. But it was hard to concentrate on them. I found out a big secret a couple of days ago [2 chapters I believe]. We walked around a corner until we spotted a guard.  
_

"Ok, it's looked up now Princess, nothing to worry about, like your vision said." The guard spoke

"I'm sure they will get in another way. You have to make sure they don't." Another voice said

"Ok, I'll check the other exits and entrances."

"Good."

I glanced around the corner and saw the hero of time talking with the princess.

"Link... I feel like...were being watched." She said, glancing around

Link pulled out his sword and said, "and I have the feeling you are right."

He charged at the pillar I was hiding behind and sliced. Smoothly, I had escaped a couple of seconds before. I rushed after the guard.

...

I bet I would have almost lost him if he hadn't been whistling. I crept around the corner and watched as he pulled out the keys...now!

I fired an arrow which pinned the keys to the stone wall, then knocked the guard over before knocking him out cold. I grabbed the keys and took my arrow. I searched for the one that might open it. Gwen crept behind me and told that she would be keeping watch. I nodded. Where was the key? I noticed that the door was slightly opened. I pushed it open as it creaked and squeaked. Gwen gave me a sign to hush, but, I couldn't do anything about it anyway. To bad they don't replace dungeon doors.

We inched down the stairs keeping caution of the growing darkness. I told Mari to lead the way because I was to afraid to light the lantern. In the end, Mari was in the lead, followed by Gwen, and I came last. I signaled to Gwen that I was going to check the records room. She nodded, and headed toward the deeper dungeons, because she figured her father would be there.

I entered the records room to find a guard sleeping. I tied him up and gagged him to insure my safety. I started to look through the scrolls. I searched for Ganondorf and Ghirahim's names. They had records, so I took them and stuffed them in my satchel. I took a couple of others, hoping it would mislead them. My fingers slid across the files, searching for nothing in particular. I finger stopped at the letter 'F'. My hands trembled as I took out the three files.

Fiora: A dangerous criminal rightfully charged for attempting to kill the hero of time when he came into Castle Town. She admitted that she helped evil beings for many years. Guilty, deserves death, not imprisonment.

_Huh, pretty dumb file I'd say._

Fila: Fiora's twin is nothing like her sister. Besides that Fila's 'elegance and beauty' can mind control men. She also assaulted the hero of time when he arrived in Castle Town. Deserves death just like her sister.

Fortuna: A woman who has a mysterious past and is being searched. We suspect that Fortuna helped Ganondorf and Ghirahim. She is simply evil, I'd say

_You say everyone is evil whoever you are...mysterious past..._

I grabbed all of them and walked out the room to meet... a group of guards.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I crept along with Mari at my forehead. I walked around the corners looking for shadows. I heard something. I looked around and noticed something. Blue fire? No, that wasn't that. It was a fairy, that can only mean Navi!

I told Mari to wait, then I readied a jar to catch her. She fluttered for a second and stopped.

"Somethings not right." I heard her say.

I crept as close as I could before she swung around. "Gah!" She screamed

I trapped her in my bag and stuck it in my satchel. "Hush up fairy, or I will drop you in water."

The shouting ceased, and I rushed over to Mari.

"Alright let's go." I whispered

Mari bobbed up and down to tell me that she acknowledged my words. She flew ahead about a couple of feet. I followed and found a couple of cells.

"Where is Ganondorf?" I asked, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Probably lower down, what do you want with him?" A voice in the darkness asked

I quickly answered, " none of your business," before running off.

I rushed down the steps until I came to...my dad out of his cell? I skid to a stop. Someone grabbed my hands.

"Who are you?" Ganondorf asked

"Daddy?" I asked innocently, "is that you?"

"Gwen...?" He replied, signaling the other person [or people] to let me go. "What are you doing here?"

"I have Mari, and she told me everything. I'm here to rescue you, and so is Tara."

"Tara? Where is she?" He asked

"She's...at the file room." I answered looking down a bit.

"Alone?" He asked, gripping my arm

"I...believe she's there."

"But a group of guards are heading there!" My father said, "hand me and Ghirahim a weapon."

I nodded and handed him my sword, Ghirahim my dagger, and the cloaked figure my bow. I grabbed the crowbar that Ghirahim gave me. We rushed up the stairs and turned left. I heard the clanging of swords. I immediately charged in. Tara looked like she was about give up. That is, until we showed up. We took care of the guards in no time.

"Thank goodness you're here, let's get out of here." Tara said, rushing to me. "Let's get out of here."

We ran out and up the stairs. I finally saw the exit. As we approached it, I skidded to a stop. There, at the door was...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I needed to 'skid to a stop' anyway. I hope you liked the chapter, but that was so totally like a filler chapter. I hope you aren't mad at me. Well, please leave a review and such. Bye now.**


	11. Up The Stairs 2 Escape & The New Land

**************Author's Note: Here it is chapter 11, did you like 7? I hope you like this chapter... Up the Stairs 2 -**  


* * *

**************Chapter 11**

**************Ganondorf's P.O.V**

_We came to the top of the stairs to meet with a great group of guards, which was bigger than us. I saw Gwen pull out a jar and throw it at one of the guards. The jar broke in his face, with that cursed fairy named Navi. The little brat deserved that. I pulled out my weapon and started to knock out a couple of the guards while they were distracted. Ghirahim helped me, fighting and beating the up with his fists occasionally. Gwen kicked a couple of them in the face while Tara tripped them. _

_We cleared the group in the way and ran into the open..castle. There was women dressed richly, and men dancing with women, some were drinking punch, while others were chatting. Of course...that was what they were doing...but now.. they stared at us and started to scream hysterically while the men called for guards. We ran to another entrance only to find out that this wasn't the entrance they met to come out from, and we were trapped in the courtyard of the castle. And out came...Zelda and Link, who were laughing and smiling, until they saw...us. Link jumped and pulled his sword out, while Zelda pulled out her bow, which I had never noticed she carried around, even in a courtyard._

_Link made Zelda get behind her as we were surrounded. Now we will all get caught and put in jail._

I spotted Gwen hold something above her. It looked like an instrument, one of those ocarinas. Tara also pulled out one, and started playing a song. Everyone stopped and stared. The song flew around us, and then I heard a great squawk. I looked up and noticed a giant black bird, land right next to us. It had a silver triforce on its forehead. Gwen, me, the woman, Ghirahim and Mari got on. What's Tara doing?

"Get out of here quick!" Tara shouted to Gwen. Gwen nodded and took off with the rest of us.

"What's she doing?" I asked, looking at her put her hands down.

Gwen smiled faintly, "she learned a new trick." I watched her put that ocarina away, and put her hands on the ground. The walls started shaking, and then a light beam surrounded her. Her outfit changed, and I watched as the light turned silver-gold, and Tara flew up into the sky. She disappeared in the clouds.

"Wha-" Ghirahim said

Tara came out the clouds with some white fluffy wings flapping behind her, and she had a cloud next to her. She kicked it above the castle, and I watched as lightning sparked, and started to attack the castle. It also started raining. But while she was doing this, we were farther from her than ever. She was now merely a speck, as we flew farther.

"Where on Hyrule did you learn to do play that song?" Ghirahim asked Gwen

"While we were plotting. And I found something out about Tara." She said, looking at us, "but I'll tell you later."

**Tara's P.O.V**

_I smirked as I watch Link and Zelda's eyes widen. I flew up into the clouds, my outfit changing, and wings sprouted. I had learned to do this when I found out who I was. I grabbed a cloud, and kicked it at the castle. Lightning sparked and zapped at the castle at various places. None hit it, which I was glad. I was just sending a parting gift. I watched Gwen and the group start to disappear. I also saw the castle ready their cannonballs. I waited at the last second before flying off at a fast pace. I caught up to the group in about a minute. I flew past them, looking for a safe place to land. I spun in circles, looking for one until I found one. I flew down and surveyed the area. It was perfect._

When they landed next to me I smiled, I jumped into the woman whose name was Fortuna.

"Mom!" I screamed, tears falling down my face.

"Is it really you?" She said uncertain

I smiled at her, wiping a tear out of my eyes, "yes its me." I handed her my necklace.

"Is it really you..Autumn?" She asked, looking at me.

I smiled, "I know its me..." I said, hugging her

"Wait? What?" Ghirahim said, looking back and forth, "how does she know that?"

I looked and saw Gwen smile, "its in the family records. She's actually my cousin."

Ganondorf started to choke slightly. "Oh."

I let go of my mom and smiled a big grin. "Well...where should we go?" I said. "We can't stay in Hyrule anymore."

"I know a great land, on the west side of Termina, but far from Hyrule." My mom said, standing up. "It is called... Akido."

"How do we get there?" I asked, standing up

"You fly there. A great bridge used to connect it to Termina, but that was destroyed several hundred years ago."

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Well, your grandparents are from there, and they told me about that. In fact, that was were you was born, and I was going to take you there. But you disappeared. Would you... still like to go home?" She asked, looking down

I jumped into her arms and hugged her.

"Yes!"

"Well, we should go before they find us." She said, getting on Midnight

We all smiled, and got on, that is, besides me. I flew up into the air and said, "the soldiers aren't far from us. Come on, let's go."

Gwen replied, "ok, let's go Midnight!" And up they went, leading the way. I followed, looking at the army, who was still following us. I watched a tear from my eyes fall and hit the ground. The patch it landed on grew greyish silver. I ignored the strangeness of it, and flew after them, whispering, "good-bye Hyrule...I know we will meet again."

**Gwen's P.O.V**

_We flew for hours, and days later. I saw a great land, separated by a great deep ditch. I gasped, when I saw the land beyond it. It was glorious. And that's were we would live! _

"Wow...that place is...glorious." I whispered to no one in particular. My father nodded, though he was half-sleep. My aunt, was watching the island grow closer, when she told me, "we are here. The land of... Akido."

I smiled, my smile growing bigger until it was a grin.

...3 hours later...

We landed on a gray patch of grass, where we all got off. I put a great 'x' on it and said, "this is Midnight's landing. I hope a child doesn't discover this someday." Everyone else nodded, as we walked off to a place.

"This place..." My aunt breathed, "is magical. It is rightfully ours. Let's bring some people here and make our own land. And let's name it...Fate's Palace."

"Why Fate?" I asked

I saw tears well up in her eyes, "because, that was Tara's father."

I nodded, and imagined a great palace and gigantic land. I imagined fields and horses.

"I think...in order to make this place safe...we need to give back the silver triforce." My dad said, a sad sigh escaping.

"Oh well, we weren't going to keep it forever. How do we give it back?" Tara asked

"You know... your wings and transformation will be permanent if you give it back like that." My dad said, looking at Tara.

"I know, I'll just call myself the guardian of this land. Oh, one last thing, can we name it... Ocarles? Or maybe Ocarina? Or even..."

"Let's just go with Ocarina." My aunt said to Tara.

"Anyway, let's give back the silver triforce. All hands up to the sky." My dad said.

I looked at Tara, and raised my hand to the sky. Tara did the same. And then my aunt did. A light broke open the clouds, and I felt something glorious like warm water surround me.

...

I woke up and saw everyone just where they were before the light ray, but the difference was this...the land was glorious. There was a stream flowing past Tara, and there was ripe grass, and hills and valleys, and endless pleasure lands. Tara flew very high into the sky and then came back.

"There's a desert, sea, hills, valleys, everything is a bit like Hyrule...but better!" Tara said excitedly

"I think," I said looking at everyone, "it is time to get those loyal people you were talking about Dad."

Ganondorf nodded, and said, "we should go now."

* * *

**Author's Note: *sobs* Awww, *sobs* this thus concluded... A Life Changing Secret... don't worry everyone... *chokes slightly* their will be epilogues *sobs* that was a glorious ending *grabs tissue* please review, because their epilogues will come next... :')  
**

***blows nose and starts sobbing again***

**Anyway, I'm sorry to tell you this but, I won't be explaining anything about the silver triforce in this book as it comes to a close. I also want to tell you that the Sequel, 'The Journey to Hyrule' will come out in probably a few weeks after I finish most of my other fan fics. See you next time, but I have a short message to tell you all...  
**

**HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY! I'M HOPING YOU ARE ALSO HAVING A GREAT DAY, EITHER AT THE PARADE, OR READING THIS FAN FICTION!**


End file.
